Shisukon
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: -SasuHinaNeji, no Yaoi- Sasuke merayakan natal di rumah pacarnya, Hinata. Apa yang akan terjadi bila Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata yang Sister-Complex datang? AU, OOC. RnR?


**Shisukon**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

Hari natal.

Adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Uchiha Sasuke. Karena hari ini ia akan merayakan natal bersama sang pacar, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan di rumah Hinata, tentunya.

"Eto... Hinata-chan..." panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Itu..." Sasuke menunjuk ke luar jendela kamar Hinata. "Siapa?"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke.

Saat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, orang yang ditunjuk itu tampak terkejut.

"Ne-Neji nii-san?" tanya Hinata. "Sedang apa Onii-san di luar sana?"

"Hi-Hinata-chan!" bishounen bernama Neji itu berkeringat dingin. "O-Onii-chan nggak ngintip Hinata-chan kok! O-Onii-chan cu-cuma... Eto... Ano... Nge-death glare pantat ayam ini!" sambungnya buru-buru sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

'_Ketauan banget bohongnya!'_ batin Sasuke. _'Dan lagi, siapa yang dia maksud pantat ayam!?'_

"Oh, begitu..." Hinata dengan polosnya mempercayai ucapan Neji. "Masuk saja, Nii-san. Di luar dingin 'kan?" ujar Hinata, tersenyum manis.

"I-iya..." Neji masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Sasuke-kun, Neji nii-san. Akan kubawakan cemilan." Hinata berjalan keluar kamarnya. Meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke berdua di dalam kamar.

"Kau!" panggil Neji.

"Eh? Ya?" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang inosen.

"Siapa dan sedang apa kau di kamar Hinata-chan!? Berduaan lagi!" tanya Neji kesal sembari mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke cengo. "Saya Uchiha Sasuke, pacar Hinata-chan!" jawabnya bangga. "Kau kakak Hinata-chan ya? Salam kenal, Kakak Ipar!" Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Neji.

Neji menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. "Pacar!?" tanyanya semakin kesal. Terlihat background berapi-api di sekitarnya.

Wah... Salju bisa mencair nih...

"Kenapa orang nista seperti kau bisa menjadi pacar Hinata-chan!? Hah!?"

"Hah?" Sasuke bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Hmm..." Neji tampak berpikir sebentar. Tiba-tiba, ia menunjuk ke luar jendela dan berkata, "Ah, itu ada ayam lagi ngejar tomat terbang!"

"Ah! Eh!? Mana!?" Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Neji dan bertanya dengan nepsongnya.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk mencari-cari tomat terbang tersebut, Neji memasukkan suatu bubuk ke dalam minuman Sasuke.

"Nggak ada!" gerundel Sasuke setengah kecewa.

"Wah, maaf ya. Aku tadi salah lihat..." Neji tersenyum misterius ala Sai pada Sasuke. Lalu dia menyodorkan minuman Sasuke. "Ini minumanmu. Cepat diminum, nanti keburu dingin loh..."

Sasuke mengambil cangkir tersebut, "Ariga—!"

Ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat ada sesuatu berwarna putih yang mengambang di atas minumannya. _'A-apa ini!?'_

"Hei, hei..." panggil Neji. "Tenang saja, itu cuma ketombe kok, bukan obat tidur..."

"Jadi ini obat tidur!?" tanya Sasuke nggak percaya.

"Cih! Keceplosan!" seru Neji kesal.

"Kau!" Sasuke menunjuk Neji. "Kenapa sih, kaya'nya dari tadi kau ingin mencelakaiku!?" tanyanya.

"Dengar ya..." ucap Neji. "Aku nggak rela orang nista dan bego sepertimu jadi pacar Hinata-chan!" jawabnya tegas. "Padahal..." Neji mulai bercerita. "Padahal... Dulu aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan selalu melindungi Hinata-chan!"

"..." Sasuke menonton 'drama' itu sambil memakan pop corn yang entah-diambil-dari mana.

"Hinata-chan adalah adik (sepupu) perempuanku yang manis dan cantik, juga baik hati, rajin menabung, rajin ibadah, bla bla bla... Tapi sekarang..." Neji mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hn?"

"Dia malah menjadi pacar seorang cowok lembek sepertimu!? Aku nggak sudi! Tidak akan kurestui hubungan kalian! Tidak sah!" Neji ngamuk plus mencak-mencak GaJe. Dia pun mulai mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya.

"Tunggu..." sela Sasuke. "Kau—Jangan bilang kau... Sister-Complex!?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk Neji sambil didramatisir. (BGM: JEJEEE—NG!!)

"Nani!?" tanya Neji kesal. "Siapa yang kau bilang shisukon, hah!?" Neji mencengkram kerah sweater biru tua Sasuke.

"E-eh?" Sasuke balik nanya. "Kau memang sister-complex 'kan? Ha-habisnya tadi kau—"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" bentak Neji. "Kubunuh kau nanti!"

Klek...

Pintu dibuka.

Spontan saja, Neji dan Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah tersebut. Tampak Hinata yang sedang membawa nampan dengan tiga piring cake di atasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, Neji nii-san, ini cemilan—"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti begitu melihat Neji yang sedang menyiksa Sasuke-kun-nya.

"—Kyaa!" jerit Hinata. "O-Onii-san! Apa yang Onii-san lakukan kepada Sasuke-kun!?" Hinata buru-buru meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Neji dan Sasuke.

'_Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat!?'_ batin Neji pasrah. "Hi-Hinata-chan, i-ini..." Neji menujuk Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, membasahi pelipisnya.

"Onii-san pasti sedang menyiksa Sasuke-kun. Iya 'kan!?" tanya Hinata sedikit membentak.

Bingo! Tepat sasaran!

"Ukh..." Neji tersenyum kecut. "I-ini... Nggak seperti yang sedang kamu bayangkan, Hinata-chan," ujarnya, sang Hyuuga pun buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. "Onii-chan cuma... Eto... Lagi main kartu sama dia kok!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum panik.

"Oh... Lagi main kartu..." ujar Hinata lega. "Ta-tapi, kalau kalian sedang main kartu..." Hinata menatap tajam Neji. "Mana kartunya?"

'_Oh, damn!'_ batin Neji. Rasanya, Neji ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok atau tiang listrik.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Sasuke. "Kami sedang main kartu tanpa kartu kok. Makanya, tolong jangan marahi kakakmu, Hinata-chan." Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada Hinata.

'_Uchiha..._' Neji terpaku. Padahal, tadi dia sudah bersikap kasar pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah membelanya. Mengharukan sekali...

"Eh? Begitu ya?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Sempat bingung juga pada awalnya. Tapi toh, akhirnya dia juga mempercayai ucapan Sasuke.

Tipe orang yang polos dan gampang dibohongi ya...

"Go-gomennasai, Nii-san! A-aku kira tadi—" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf pada Neji.

Tersenyum kecil, Neji mengelus-elus kepala Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Kamu 'kan adik kesayanganku."

'_Sebenernya sih, karena kamu yang bener... Aku tadi mau menyiksa pacarmu-yang-tidak-kurestui itu...'_ batin Neji. Membuatnya merasa malu saat mengingat kejadian itu tadi.

"Arigatou, Nii-san..." Hinata tersenyum. Lalu dia memeluk Neji.

Sasuke, mungkin dia—sedikit—cemburu melihatnya. Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang cemburuan seperti Hyuuga Neji. Lagipula, Neji itu kakak (sepupu) Hinata. Wajar saja kalau Hinata memeluknya.

"Oh iya." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. "Sasuke-kun, Onii-san, ayo kita makan cake-nya."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

"Hei, Uchiha." panggil Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"... Untuk kali ini saja, aku berterima kasih padamu." ucap Neji, membuang mukanya dari hadapan Sasuke.

Niat ngucapin terima kasih nggak sih?

"Huh..." Sasuke tersenyum kecil—nyaris tak terlihat. _'Dasar aneh...'_

"Ah, Sasuke-kun dan Neji nii-san..." Hinata menatap Sasuke dan Neji bergantian. "Sepertinya... Kalian bisa menjadi teman ya?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Kulihat, kalian sudah akrab. Semoga kalian selalu akur ya!"

"Hn." respon Neji sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ya... 'Semoga'..." timpal Sasuke, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

.

**-Di ****depan Kediaman Uchiha-**

"Selamat natal, Hinata-chan." ucap Sasuke. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi hadiah padamu..." Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa," respon Hinata. "Sasuke-kun merayakan natal di rumahku... Bagiku, itu adalah hadiah natal terindah."

"Eh?"

Hinata berjinjit, lalu memejamkan matanya dan mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Eh!?"

Muka sang Uchiha memerah.

"Itu hadiah natal dariku." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Hinata berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke—yang masih terpaku pada kecupan hangat tadi—sendirian di depan rumahnya.

"Hinata-chan..." gumam Sasuke sembari memegangi pipi kirinya. "Arigatou..."

"Uchiha—Kau..."

Sasuke merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh ke atas pohon, asal suara mengerikan tadi.

Dan tampak Neji yang menangis sambil gemetar. Bukan menangis karena takut atau terharu, tapi karena cemburu. Oh, tak lupa death glare spesial Neji.

"Ne-Neji!?" Sasuke mulai terlihat semakin pucat.

"Kau... Pengkhianat!!" Neji melompat turun dari atas pohon dan berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Hugyaaa!!" teriak Sasuke seraya berlari menghindari Neji.

"Kembali kau, pengkhianat!" seru Neji yang membawa sebuah katana pajangan dari rumahnya. "Jangan pernah dekati Hinata-chan lagi!!"

"Gyaaa!! Hinata-chan, tolong!!"

Sementara itu, Hinata yang sudah berada nun jauh di sana...

"Eh?"

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Tadi ada yang memanggilku ya? Atau cuma perasaanku?"

**Owari**

**Hohoho! Merry christmas, minna! Otanjobi omedetou, Sou-chan!^^**

**Mohon maafkan ke-gaje-an fic ini. Entah kenapa, belakangan ini kaya'nya Sei nggak niat bikin humor...**

**Arigatou buat Rucchi yang udah kasih tau arti 'Shisukon'! :)  
**

**Idenya Sei ambil dari cerita bonus 'Pochi-sensei'. Ada yang tau?**

**RnR?**


End file.
